


Hush Little Baby

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Age Play, Breastfeeding, Disturbing Themes, Dress Up, F/F, Hypnotism, Infantilism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla decides she wants to be a mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush Little Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "dress up" [femslash100's drabbletag6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html).

“Hush little baby, don't say a word,” Drusilla sang, pulling back from Faith’s neck as her heart slowed dangerously, red blood spoiling her white dress. She grabbed Faith's chin hard enough to bruise to keep her attention as she dragged a brush through her hair, smoothing out the kinks. “Momma's going to feed you a mockingbird.”

Faith stared up at her, she'd been powerless to move since she'd looked into the vampire's eyes, listened to her soothing voice but now she didn’t have the strength to fight her even if she wanted to.

“And if that birdie blood, you will not drink...” Drusilla smiled as she tied two white bloodstained ribbons in Faith's hair. “Then Momma's going to find you a little kid.”

“But until we find that little kid...” Faith's eyes went wide as Drusilla undid her dress, exposing her breast. She dragged her nail just below her nipple, laying Faith's head against her chest as a line of red sprang to the surface, wet against Faith's lips. “You'll have to make do with Momma's milk.”

“And once you've drunk all Momma's milk...” Smiling to herself, Drusilla stroked her baby's hair as she fed, voice losing its whimsy as Faith’s slow heartbeat stopped. “You're going to have to go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Always Listen To Mommy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495459) by [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth)
  * [Rock-A-Bye Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495579) by [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth)




End file.
